Maiyo, Mercenary Reincarnated
by AAMLchu
Summary: Maiyo was the average teenage school girl until she wakes up to find that she has the same markings as Jakotsu of the Shichinintai.
1. Fangs

Maiyo, Mercenary Reincarnated

Ch. 1

"Maiyo, time to wake up," mom yells. I groan. I hate mornings. And I mean HATE mornings. Hi. It's nice to meet you. The name's Maiyo. As usual mom comes in my room to make sure I get out of bed. "Come on, Maiyo. I said get up." I groan again.

This is my usual day: get up, eat breakfast, go to my living hell called school, try not to fall asleep for the next eight hours, come home, do homework, eat dinner, take bath, and go to bed to start the damn cycle again in the fucking morning. Sorry about my language but like I said I hate fucking mornings. "Maiyo, this is the last time I'm going to tell you to get up." I sigh. "Alright, alright. I'm up," I say, getting to my feet.

"Go to the bathroom and get ready. I'll ly out your school uniform."

"Okay," I yawn.

In the bathroom, I wet a wash cloth and wash my face. After washing my face, I set the wash cloth down, stretch, and then yawn again. I open my eyes and look in the mirror. My life from this moment has gone from average to fucked up, creepy, and weird.

"Mom! Did dad come home drunk again last night?"

"No, Maiyo. Why? May I ask."

"Come in the bathroom and you'll know."

"Alright, Maiyo. What is it-," is what comes out of her mouth when she sees what's happened to my face. She's in total shock. As am I. Okay so when I went to bed last night my face was clean and free of any markings. Now I have purple markings under my eyes that look like snake fangs. "Maiyo! When did you get those tatooes under your eyes?"

"Like the hell I know! When I went to bed last night my face was tatoo free!"

"Maiyo! It's not like someone came in your room last night when you were sleeping and..."

She's looking at me like she's just realized something. Could it be something to done with these damn markings? Please tell me it is.

"Maiyo, come with me. I think I know how you got those purple snake fangs," she says as she grabs my hand and runs toward her and dad's room. Mom drags me to the closet and flings it open. She starts digging through a few old boxes that hold the research papers she has done over the years. And just so I'm clear with you, I'm not very good at explaining things. My mom is a researcher. Anything that peaks her interest she'll research it. Most of the stuff she researches are myths and history. She's quite famous for her research.

Back to my matters. I begin to help her search for whatever it is she's looking for. "Mom, what exactly is it you're looking for?"

"Do you remember that paper I wrote about the Shichinintai?"

"Shichinintai? You mean that band of seven mencenaries, right?"

"Yes, I think it might spread some light on things and until we figure out how you got those markings you're not going to school. Okay?"

"I'll do anything just to not go to that hell hole."

We had spend nearly half the morning just looking for that damn paper. It was a little before ten o' clock when we found it. While I am eating breakfast, mom is on her laptop. I'll bet you twenty bucks that she's researching the Shichinintai. "Finally found it!"

"Found what?" I say with my mouth full.

"Maiyo, you're fifteen. Don't talk with your mouth full. When you're done eating come here and I'll show you."

"Yeah, yeah," I remark, placing my bowl in the sink," Oh, and let me guess. You were looking for something about the Shichinintai, weren't you?"

"Stop being a smart ass and get over here."

I look over her shoulder."So was I right?"

"You're half right."

Alright so I was wrong. But I'm only giving you ten because I was half right. I look at the laptop screen. It has a picture, well I should say picture of a painting, of a girl in a beautiful light pink yukata with a green leaf pattern on it. I think I'm blushing. She's so lovely. She has the back part of her hair pinned in a bun. "Who's the sexy chick?"

"That 'chick' is a dude. And Maiyo are you gay?"

"No, I'm bi. I told you this months ago."

"Oh, sorry. I guess I forgot."

I take closer look at the picture and notice she, I mean he, has the same markings as I do. WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE! I've seen him before!

When I was little I used to always wake up in the middle of the night and find myself face to face with a black figure. It was like on cue, I would wake up and see that black figure. After seeing it, I would turn around and try to go back to sleep. I'd peek to see if was still there and it always was. One night I finally got enough courage to ask it to leave but when I was about to it looked like it got down on one knee and held out its hand. I think it know I wanted it to go. I took its hand. When my hand touched its, it revealed its true form. It was the guy in the painting. He was smiling at me. He said something to me but I couldn't hear him. I gave him a confused look. He unterstood me. He approached me and climbed in bed with me. I was freaking out and moved as far away as I could from him but my bed was along the wall. So I didn't get far. I was so scared that he was going to hurt me. I lied there shaking when he snaked his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. All he did was cuddle me in his arms. It felt nice. Really nice. I fell asleep snuggled in his arms. The next morning I found that he was gone. Then I heard a voice say,"I promise to protect you." "Who are you?" I asked it. He appeared one last time and said," I am Jakotsu of the Shichinintai." And with that he was gone. Since then I have had this endless dream. It continues from where ever I was before I get up. I think I'm seeing Jakotsu's memories. Yes, that it. I am seeing his memories.

"J-Jakotsu..."

"Maiyo...Is he that figure you said you used see when you were little?"

"Y-Y-Yes..."

"I think you are his reincarnation."

"That would explain somethings but are you sure?"

"Yes. One: You look just like him. Two: Just out of the blue you have his purple snake fangs. Three: You have seen his ghost many times. And four: He said it to you himself, didn't he, 'I promise to protect you.' and 'I am Jakotsu of the Shichinintai?"

"Yes but still?"

"I thought you would this way. So I pulled up this website up all about recarnations and incarnations. So you sit down and read it. And I'll clean up."

This website has everything on it about what has happened to me.

It reads this:

Some people believe that if half a soul is reincarnated that the recarnation can have some markings or birthmarks that the incarnation had. But if only the incarnation was resurrected before being reincarnated and half the soul was put in the incarnation. It's also believed that the incarnation must still be living so that the reincarnation can get said marks. And that the incarnation and reincarnation are connected by a white thread. Such as the theory that a person is connected by a red thread to their soul mate. It's also said that when the incarnation is searching for the reincarnation that they may be able to remove their soul from their body so it will be easier to find the reincarnation. Through out history people have claimed this to happen. That they see a black figure in the middle of night and when the black figure reveals itself true form it is someone who looks just like them, or the incarnation. Others say that the incarnation promises them that they will protect them no matter what.

I have stop here. It's much.


	2. Memory Dreams

Maiyo, Mencenary Recarnated

Ch.2

I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you what the rest of that website said. It was just too much me for to handle. Well, it turns out that the rest of it stated that it was a so called 'natural' thing for me to see Jakotsu's memories when I'm sleeping. Nevermind that shit. It's three in the morning. I better get my ass to bed before mom figures out how late it is or I'll never hear the end of it. You know...I th-think I about t-to bla-black...

_My Dream_

_"Jakotsu, I need to talk to you...alone. Please."_

_"Okay, Bankotsu no Aniki. I'll be there when I'm done eating."_

_"No! I need to tell you! NOW!" he says, grabbing me forcefully by my arm. Bankotsu has been a little on edge lately but I wouldn't blame him for being so because of what happened the other day. The daimyo of the region have joined forces to bring the Shichinintai down. Stupid bastards. They'll never be able to do it. The Shichinintai are too powerful. I'm so greatful to be a part of the Shichinintai and to have such a great leader. But there is one thing I'm not so greatful for. I..I never should have let myself do it. I'm such an idiot! Baka! Baka! I NEVER should have fallen in love with him. Damn it! I'll never be able to tell him. So why did I have to fall in love with him in the first place? But yet I love him so much. Each passing day, I fall deeper in love with him. Damn it! Bankotsu, why can't I tell you how I feel? Damn It! I love you. I love you! __**I love you**__!_

_Bankotsu slips his hand down my arm and into my hand. Shit! I'm having one of my moments again. Shit! He leads me into his room. I sit down._

_"So...aniki...what is it," is all I can manage to get out. _

_"Well...Jakotsu. I...I...I," he sighs, "Damn it. I knew it would hard for me to tell you this but I..." He sighs again. _

_"If you can't say it, show me."_

_"Okay."_

_He sits down next to me. We look at each other for minute then turn away. I can feel my cheeks burning. "Jakotsu." I look at him again to find him on top of me. My cheeks turn a deeper red. "Bankotsu...!" He leans in and kisses me. _

_I can't help myself. I wrap my arms around his neck. This might be the last time I get to kiss him. And yes, I have kissed him before but it was nothing like this. I think he really means it this time because most of the time he only kissed me when I was upset about something. I let myself fall to the floor, bring him down with me. He moves his hands from my stomache to my hips. "Ahh! Damn you! How many times do I have to you? My hips are my turn on spot. Do it again and you'll regret it!" Bankotsu smirks and does it again. "Bankotsu! I'm seri-" He cuts me off by sticking his tongue in my mouth and causing me to moan. And again he grabs my hips. Alright that's it, you deserve this. I arch into him. To my surprise, he moans. I move my arms up a little higher on his neck. He pulls away all of a sudden and grounds my hips. His cheeks go red._

_"Mou, what's wrong? Did I finally find your turn on spot?" I tease him._

_Bankotsu gives me one of his famous glares. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then." _

_He starts moving his hips againist mine. I move mine with his. He kisses my jawbone and trails down my neck. "Mhmmmm...keep this up and I might fuck ya."_

_"Go ahead. Who's stopping you? I'm not."_

_"Okay then."_

_I open his haori and rub my hands over his bare chest, letting them explore him. He takes off the rest of it. Bankotsu starts to slip off my scarf. He pulls on it gently. "You're not going to need this anymore." I giggle and pull him in for another kiss. He opens the top of my yukata and finds my armor. "Damn armor." I sit up to make it easier for him to get my armor off. Once it's off, his arms are around me and mine are back around his neck. We kiss and fall to the floor again. _

_"Ban-chan?"_

_"Yes, sweetness?"_

_I blush. A pet name already?_

_"Can we make this moment last fovever? Please, Ban-chan."_

_"I don't think that possible but we'll make it last as long as we can. Okay, sweetness?"_

_"Okay but one more thing." My sweet little Ban-chan rubs his nose with mine. _

_"What is it?"_

_"Why 'sweetness'?"_

_"Because you were so sweet and I couldn't think of anything better. Are you done with your questions now?"_

_I nod. "Good." He licks my neck. I moan again. It feels so good. He sucks on one of my nipples. "Oh, Bankotsu. Harder." Bankotsu, I love you. I love you so much. So damn much. _

_There is a knock at the door. "Are you two almost done talking in there?" It's Renkotsu. Damn you to fucking hell you asshole. Bankotsu gives me a sad look. I know the fun is over. Damn you, Renkotsu. "Yeah, we'll be out in a minute." _

_That night I slept in Bankotsu's arms. It was so warm. Another moment I never wanted to end but the morning came. _

_"Alright, you guys wait outside. Jakotsu and I will be out in a minute."_

_He kissed me one last time before we left._

_The daimyo's men had us surround. We were far out numbered. All we could do was running and fight at the same time. And hope not to be killed. The first one to die was Kyokotsu. And then Mukotsu and Ginkotsu._

_Suikotsu, Renkotsu, Bankotsu, and I kept running. Bankotsu then fell. I rushed to his side. "Bankotsu! What's wrong!" I looked at his leg. There was an arrow in it! "Suikotsu! Renkotsu! Get back here!" _

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Suikotsu! Aniki's got an arrow in his leg!"_

_He examined Bankotsu's leg. "There's nothing we can do now. Jakotsu, we can't move him so we'll have to protect him." _

_Damn! "I'm sorry, Ban-chan." I hugged him. "Sweetness." _

_"Yes?"_

_Bankotsu placed his hands on my cheeks. "I love y-"_

_"STOP! Put your weapons down! You're surrounded!"_

_I looked over at Suikotsu and Renkotsu. Their arms were behind their backs. What happened? "You two!"_

_"Yes, Sir?" _

_"Take these two and keep them still!" _

_The next few moments go by so fast, I can't really remember what happened. The next thing I know Bankotsu and I are in the same position as Suikotsu and Renkotsu. Fuck! I let a few of my tears fall. Well, this is it. I'm going to die. Bankotsu, I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you. I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you how much I love you. "J-Jakotsu...is that you?" That voice. "U-Usagi-san?" I looked back at him. I couldn't believe the man holding me is my childhood friend, Usagi-san. _

_"Jakotsu, you're part of the Shichinintai?"_

_I nodded. _

_"I...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry about this."_

_"Usagi, it's not your fault." _

_"But still I'm so sorry. Jakotsu, why did you even join the Shichinintai?"_

_"See that boy over there."_

_"The one with the braid?"_

_"Yes, he's the leader. It's because of him, I joined. A few years after I left the shrine, I met him. I was so bitter and angry at the world. Everytime I had any form of happiness it was always taken away from me. But after I met him I saw the goodness of the world. I had a friend after such a long time. As each day passed, we became closer. Soon enough I...I..."_

_"You what?"_

_"I...I fall..in love with him. Just wish I could tell him before I die."_

_"I think I can help you with that." He walked me over to Bankotsu._

_"Arigato, Usagi-san." I smiled at him. "Hi, Ban-chan."_

_"Hey, sweetness." Bankotsu kissed my cheek and rubbed noses with me. We kissed. I knew it would be the last time I ever get to kiss him again. When we pulled away, he gave Usagi-san a dirty look and said," You ass. Why would you follow a daimyo? They're nothing but lying bastards!"_

_"Bankotsu, that's enough. Usagi-san is an old friend of mine. He doesn't want this to happen either."_

_"Is that true, Usagi."_

_Usagi nodded. I thought he was a little scared of Ban-chan but I would be to if I was on his bad side. "Usagi! I thought I told you to hold him still! Move them apart!"_

_"Yes, Sir!" He whispered," I'm so sorry, Jakotsu."_

_The samuri approached with his bloody katana in hand. He placed that icey cold blade to my neck. It send shivers down my back. "Jakotsu, there's one thing I want you to know before you go. I want you to know that I love-" _

_"Sayonara, Bankotsu..."_

_"- you."_

_That bastard sliced my neck, separating my head from my body._

I begin to stir in my sleep. "Maiyo! Maiyo! Wake up! Please! Wake up! MAIYO!" Mom is screaming at the top of her lungs. I wake up. "What?" I notice my cheeks are wet. Was I crying? "Maiyo...you weren't breathing." What? I...I wasn't bre-breathing. I feel a sudden pain in my neck. I clench my neck. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Maiyo! What's wrong!"

"My...my ne-neck..."

"Maiyo, move your hands. Let me see."

She has to rip my hands from neck. "Maiyo! There's blood on your neck!"

"THAT BASTARD!"

She looks at me. "Maiyo, do you know who did this to you?"

I hug her tightly. I'll never let go. "It wasn't me that he did it to?"

"Maiyo, what are you talking?"

"It wasn't me that...he did it to."

"Do what?"

"Behead me."

I start crying uncontrollablely. "What? Maiyo! Your head is still on your body! What the hell are you talking?

"The blood. It wasn't me! It wasn't me who they beheaded! It was Jakotsu!"

"What...what part of his memory did you see?"

"He loved him so much!"

"Who loved who so much?"

"Jakotsu loved Bankotsu so much but he was never able to tell him."

"Is that all that happened?"

I shake my head. "No...I..I watch..him...him die."

Mom rubs my back to comfort me. "Shhh. It's okay, Maiyo."

"NO! It's **not** okay!"

There's a tap on my shoulder. Who is it? I turn and find myself face to face with him. With Jakotsu.

(A/N: Please Review. I want to know what you think.)


	3. An Old Friend and New

Maiyo, Mencenary Reincarnated

Ch. 3

"J-Jakotsu?" I leave my mom's arms for his. "I'm..I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve to die that way. No one does." He wraps his arms around me.

"It's okay, Maiyo," he says, "It's all over."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"But it must have been so scary to have-"

"Maiyo, if you keep thinking about it's only going to get worse."

I sniffle. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Sayonara Yesterday."

"What?"

"Say sayonara to yesterday because we are all bound to tomorrow."

"We are?"

He nods. "Yes, I can see the sunrise."

He's starting to fade. "Don't go." Jakotsu lifts my chin. "I'll see you soon."

He's gone by now. I look back at my mom. I think she's in shock. "Mom," I wave my hand in front of her face, "Mom." She comes to, "What?" I poke her forehead. I want to be sure she's back. She falls back. Of course. Mom, why did I think you could handle something like this? She couldn't even handle the first five minutes of "The Grudge." Right when it comes on, "AHHHHH! Maiyo! Turn it off! It's too scary!" I know you can't see it but that animated sweatdrop has fallen. "I'm going to take a bath, okay?"

"Okay."

I go to my room and get a fresh bra and pair of underwear. No real reason to wear anything but my pajamas. In the bathroom, I strip down to my undergarments. I notice something. My panties are wet but how? Oh, yeah. That's right. In the dream...

_I nod. "Good." He licked my neck. I moan again. It feels so good. He sucks on one of my nipples. "Oh, Bankotsu. Harder." Bankotsu, I love you. I love you so much. So damn much. _

I can feel a big turn on coming. I mean I do like yaoi. Oh, damn! I was right. Awww, this is a big one. Nevermind that. I have to get my bath. I try and calm myself down. I look in the mirror. Seeing the dry blood on my neck, my turn on worsens. Come on, Maiyo. You have to ignore this.

(A/N: Warning. I don't know to put this but I'm just warning you about what happens next.)

I slip off my bra. As soon as it's off, something wraps its arms around. I have no idea what or who it is but it licks my breasts. I gasp. What the hell is this thing? It sucks on my nipple. Oh, Shit! I drop to the floor. I let out a quiet moan. Damn! This feels good. "H-Harder. Please." It respond to my request. This something finally takes a form.

A long black braid. Tan skin. Oh, don't tell me it's... No,wait. They have breasts. What the hell? Who is she? Is she Bankotsu's reincarnation? But this how is she able to...?

_I feel a sudden pain in my neck. I clench it tightly. "AHHHHHHHHH!" _

_"Maiyo! What's wrong!"_

_"My...my ne-neck..."_

_"Maiyo, move your hands. Let me see."_

_She has to rip my hands from neck. "Maiyo! There's blood on your neck!"_

Things are starting to make sense now. As a result of Jakotsu getting beheaded I had the reaction of something cutting my throat after I dreamed the memory. But that really don't explain what's happening to me. How could this happen? Could two reincarnations of people who used to know one other reaction with each other without meeting face to face? I guess it is possible.

She lifts her head. She..she looks just like Bankotsu. I blush. Bankotsu was so cute when he was alive. I would always wake up blushing when I saw him in a dream. She leans in to kiss me.

"Is everything okay in there?"

We're both startled by my mom. She starts to fade but not before saying, "Mizu." Mizu? Is that her name?

"Yeah, I'm fine."

After my shower mom beckons me to her laptop, "Maiyo, come here."

"What?"

"Like what I found. It other website about reincarnations and incarnations. It says that some people can see things from their past lives. And after seeing them they have some sort of a reaction to the memory. Huh? That explains why your neck was cut earlier."

Thanks you, mom! "That can explain some things."

"What do you mean 'some' things?"

I blush again. I can't tell her what happened in the bathroom. "Nothing."

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"Maiyo."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Maiyo! What the hell are you hiding?"

"Nothing! Damn it!"

(A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little shorter. And yeah I know you're probably confused but about what happened in the bathroom. Maiyo was having a reaction to the memory of *blush* Bankotsu and Jakotsu nearly sleeping together so umm...yeah. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far.)


	4. Preps and Betrayal

Maiyo, Mencenary Reincarnated

Ch. 4

It's been a week since I woke up and found these purple snake fangs under my eyes. And guess what. I'm back at my living hell, or school. Damn it, mom! I wanted a other week off.

"Hey, Maiyo! It's nice to see you back!" It's my friend, Kasai.

"Hey, Kasai."

"Why weren't you here for a week?"

_"Maiyo, don't tell anyone about your tatoos. I don't what people saying bad things about you."_

_"Can't I tell Kasai?"_

_"No."_

_"Why?"_

_"Well, Kasai has somewhat of a big mouth and once words out about you then people will think you're weird."_

"Fam..Family matters."

"What kind of famil-" The bells rings. Saved by the bell. Thank you.

It was hard not falling asleep in my morning classes. Damn you, person whoever created school! Damn you! I should be at home, sleeping! "Where do you want to sit to eat our lunch?"

"I don't care as long as it's not anywhere near those damn preps." And by preps I mean the preppy, bitchy, sobby girls at my school. They're known as the preps because most of them do so kind of sport. We find a nice, shady spot nowhere near the bitches.

"Maiyo, watch my lunch please. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom."

"Okay."

I begin eating my lunch again until Fuyu Chira, the head prep, and her group of followers see me. "Well, well. If it isn't Tamashi Maiyo. Where have you been? I missed embarrassing you."

"The last time I checked you weren't very good at that." As you can see so far Chira and I don't like one other. But try hate each other. She's just jealous because most of the guys ask me out instead of her. What can I say? Most of the of guys at my school like bisexals. I can't help that I go both ways. More fun. More people I can date. Think what you want but I remember. I don't care.

After getting pissed off and having one of her fits, she notices something. "Are you wearing makeup?"

Shit! Damn you, mom! This was your idea. I ignore her.

"Hey, Naki. Can I borrow your water?"

"Sure but why Chira?"

"You'll see."

She dumps it on me. "Let's see what you're covering up?" The makeup comes off and shows the world my fangs. Chira laugh, "Hey! Everyone! Look at Maiyo!" Everyone stares and laughs. "Hey, Snake, where did you get your fangs?"

"Maiyo..."

I look up and see Kasai. "Kasai..." I look for some support for her.

She backs away. "I can't believe I was friends with a freak. Maiyo, we're not friends anymore."

That is it. I can't take this anymore. I thought Kasai was my best friend but I guess if someone has one thing different about them she'll turn on you. I leave my lunch on the ground, grab my bag, and walk away. "Hey, Snake, where you going?"

"Aren't you going to bite us?" I get comments like this as I walk away. I don't show any of my tears yet. They don't deserve to see me cry. Some of them follow me. "Aww, is the snake scared?" No tears. Just keep going, Maiyo. I feel a tear come down my cheek. I run. They can't see me like this. I run to the nearest park. I find a nice tree and climb it. I climb as high as I can. I don't want anyone to see me. "Damn you, Kasai! I trusted you! You lying BITCH!" I spend the rest of my afternoon up in that tree. When I finally come down it's about night fall.

I take my usual route home. I have to say there aren't many people walking out this late. I pass an alley when someone puts their hand over my mouth. Shit! Of all the days. Why now? I can tell it's a guy. Come on, do you ever see a girl dragging someone in an alley? He backs me up againist a wall. I keep my eyes closed. I'm not looking at the person who's either going to rape me or kill me.

"Maiyo, open your eyes. It's me." That voice. I open them slowly. I'm face to face with a very familar pair of black eyes. I show my tears again. He came when I needed him the most. I throw my arms around him. "I promised you would see me soon," he says.

"That's not why I'm crying."

"Why are you then?"

"The bit..ches at my school they-"

"They know about your fangs and now everyone knows and makes fun of you. This is why I hated women so much in my first two lives. Now it's the bitchy ones I can't stand."

"Yeah, I can see why you hated girls so much. But umm..Jakotsu?"

"What?"

"Are you really here? You're not going to fade on me again, are you?"

"No, I solid."

"Really?" I poke him.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm poking you."

"Alright if you don't believe I'm in my actual body I'll show you I am."

Jakotsu gently pushed me off of him. "What are you doing?"

"Just watch."

He leans against the other wall. Jakotsu takes a deep breathe. As he exhales, the highlights in his eyes slowly vanish. A faint light appears in front of me. The light forms into a being. The same one I saw about a week ago and when he revealed his true form. His spirit. He's released his spirit from his body!


End file.
